HillBook 2: Return of the Drama
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: You'd think Helga would learn...  Sequel to Hillbook.


**PLEASE LOG IN: **email password

. . . _loading. . . _

WELCOME BACK!

**ARNOLD SHORTMAN'S PROFILE**

**. . . . . . . .  
**

**.** ** Upload .**

**. A .**

**. Photo .**

**. . . . . . .  
**

View Photos of Me (101)

View Movies of Me (1)

Edit My Profile

-**Arnold Shortman **It's exam week :/ _1 day ago_

**-Wall Info Photos Video +**

-What's on your mind?

_-Recent Activity:_

- "." Arnold wrote on Phoebe Heyerdahl's Wall.

- "." Arnold wrote on Gerald Johansen's Wall

- + Arnold is now friends with Mr. Smith.

- "." Arnold wrote on Helga Pataki's Wall.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

I HAVE BEEN HACKED BY  
THE BOARDERS. 06/08/10  
HA HA HA HA!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Information:**

Networks:** Hillwood High '11**

**-About Me** - Basic Info:  
-Sex: Male  
-Hometown: Hillwood  
-Interested in: Women  
-Looking For: Friendship  
-Arnold is in a relationship with Helga Pataki.**  
**

-**Bio:-Activities: **video games, poker and baseball  
-**Like Pages**: Baseball at Gerald Field, Lockjaw, Big Cesar, Eating contests, Pigeon Man, Saving The Neighborhood and 23 other pages  
**-Music:** Jazz , Mr. Hyunh  
**-Books:** _Harry Potter series _  
** -Movies:** 1,000,000 STRONG FOR YO, ERNEST: THE FOREST MOVIE BY CARL BARTOLOMEO!, The Princess and the Frog, Back To The Future Trilogy, Toy Story 3, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1  
**-Television:** Yo, Ernest!, Pop Daddy, Shark Week

* * *

**News Feed (300+)**

**Arnold Shortman **I hate exam week. It's going to be the longest three days of my life.**  
_-1246 people _**_like this_**  
Sid: **Even longer than the time Arnie stayed with you?**  
-_Cousin Arnie _**_likes this_**  
Arnold Shortman:** Yes, Sid...**  
**

**Helga Pataki** Studying = student + dying  
**Gerald Johansen**: That's the kind of math I can do  
**Phoebe Heyerdahl**: We only have two exams left  
**-Helga Pataki:** That's two too many

**Arnold Shortman** likes helping others._**  
-Gerald Johansen**__ likes this._**  
Sid: **No way! I had no idea!**_  
-12 people _**_like this comment._

**Harold Berman: **Planned on playing hookey today. . .until I realized it was Sunday.**  
_-30 people _**_like this_**  
Helga Pataki:** I actually have nothing to say.**  
-Harold Berman: **Madam Fortress Mommy!

**Helga Pataki - Harold Berman:** What does that even mean?**  
-Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** It's kind of a "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you" sort of thing.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **I have officially given up on studying for chem. It's online shopping time.  
**Wolfgang: **What another perk of being a senior. I don't have any final exams.**  
-Helga Pataki:** Sometimes, I can't believe you're going to graduate_**  
-457 people** like this comment_

**Arnold Shortman** It's impossible to study the correct way to balance an equation when** Pookie **is doing the hula.  
_**-Steely Phil** likes this_**  
Helga Pataki:** I love your family so much.  
**Steely Phil:** And here come the fireworks. . .

**Arnold Shortman** is at the Library_ updated via Facebook for iPhone_

**Lila Sawyer **I'm so nervous about these exams.**  
Phoebe Heyerdahl:** You'll do fine, Lila!**  
Sheena**: You have nothing to worry about. Positive thinking! :)

**Sid **Psshhh, who cares about exams?  
_**-Stinky Peterson** likes this_

_

* * *

_

**Harold Berman **ahhhhhhh, my head hurts!  
_**-305 people** like this_

**Nadine** So. . . how 'bout that English exam?  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** I totally failed that!  
**Lila Sawyer: **Me too. It was impossible!  
**Stinky Peterson:** I can't spell so the essay was hard.

**Lorenzo** Failed my exams because I didn't have time to study because of my schedule. Well, there goes my freedom.  
**-Sid:** What freedom did you ever have?  
**Lorenzo:** Touche.

**Monkeyman** likes showers.

**Gerald Johansen** apparently, everyone's saying the exams are hard. Hasn't anyone heard of christmas treeing?  
**-Wolfgang:** That's how I made it through high school  
**-Helga Pataki:** It all makes so much sense now

**Helga Pataki: **Finally! It's summer vacation!  
_**-120 people **like this_**  
-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd**: T-minus 90-something days until senior year!

* * *

**Pookie** What a busy Saturday! Saving more animals from the zoo and another subway's broken down...

**Arnold Shortman** Anyone remember when we were trapped on the subway?**  
Harold Berman:** Let's all hold hands here on the subwaaaaayyyy!  
**Helga Pataki: **WORST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!**  
Gerald Johansen:** BIG OPEN SPACES. BIG OPEN SPACES.**  
_-Phoebe _**_** Heyerdahl **likes this_**  
Arnold Shortman**: I'll take that as a yes.

**Lila Sawyer** Cheese Festival this weekend. Come volunteer!  
**Arnold Shortman: **I'll be there.  
**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Me too!  
_**-Helga Pataki** likes this comment_

**Gerald Johansen **"The journey is the destination, man." Wise words from a nine year old.  
**_-Arnold Shortman_**_ likes this  
_**Arnold Shortman: **Those words of wisdom can only come from a boy who wears a giant strawberry costume.

* * *

**Lila Sawyer** is going back to Pleasantville to farm until August. I'll miss you guys! xoxo  
**Stinky Peterson:** Grow something for me!  
**-Sid:** You two scare me sometimes.

**Arnold Shortman** Hell yeah, new Call of Duty!  
_**-Gerald Johansen** and **50 others** like this_  
**Helga Pataki:** I won't be seeing you until you finish the game, will I?  
**-Harold Berman:** Nope.  
**-Arnold Shortman:** Sorry. :/

**Helga Pataki** since every guy is now glued to their XBOX and Phoebe's leaving soon. . .Girls night at my place?  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** I have some Nicholas Sparks movies! Let's do this!  
**-Sheena:** Which ones?  
**-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, Dear John, The Last Song  
**-Helga Pataki:** So basically you want us to cry all night?  
**-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** That's the plan!  
-**Lila Sawyer: **I hope y'all are having fun!

**Phoebe Heyerdahl** Nicholas Sparks books/movies are so predictable. . . but you still cry every single time.  
**Lila Sawyer: **A Walk to Remember kills me every time  
**Helga Pataki:** I have yet to cry at any movie. We've been at this all night and I still haven't cried.  
**-Sheena:** You teared up in The Notebook.  
**-Helga Pataki:** I did not!  
**-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Yes, you did.

**Nadine **"When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I look at you."  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Liam Hemsworth can flood my shore any day ;)**  
-Helga Pataki:** Oh, Jesus Rhonda!**  
Sheena**: The Last Song is my drug.  
**Helga Pataki:** I'd like it more if Miley wasn't such a whore.  
**-Harold Berman:** LOL.

**Phoebe Heyerdahl **will be in Japan until September! I'll miss everyone, and I'll try to get on again soon!  
**Helga Pataki:** I'll miss you!  
**Gerald Johansen: **Have a safe trip baby. I love you!

**Brainy:** IT'S SIX AM AND I STILL HAVEN'T SLEPT. BEEN KICKING **Arnold Shortman**'s BUTT ON C.O.D. THANK GOD IT'S SUMMER VACATION.  
**Helga Pataki**: Come on, Arnold, step it up. First you lose to Wolfgang and now this!  
**-Wolfgang**:You just got pwned.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki:** I'm going to the beach for the weekend with the boarders. Will you be next door for the tenth time?

**Helga Pataki - Arnold Shortman**: Of course! Miram insists on going back every year, much to Big Bob's dismay.

* * *

**Steely Phil** So. . .this is awkward. And yet it happens every year. Erm...  
**Pookie: **FIGHT THE POWER!  
**-Arnold Shortman**: Grandma, why do you have to go to the nude beach?  
**-Helga Pataki:** I just spit my soda everywhere. I can't stop laughing.

**Eugene Horowitz** seeing Rats on Broadway!  
_-**1,214 people** like this.  
_**Sheena:** Sing for them, Eugene!

**Pigeon Man** likes dramatically flying off into the sunset with carrier pigeons.

**Helga Pataki **uploaded a photo and added "Who else could build a sand castle as big as your house?"  
**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **Ed Jerrett.  
**-Arnold Shortman:** ?  
**-Thaddeus Gammelthorpe:** World record holder for largest sand castle.

**Eugene Horowitz** JUST MET THE CAST OF RATS, HAD THEM SIGN EVERYTHING AND MY BODY, AND RONNIE MATTHEWS SAT NEXT TO ME ON THE SUBWAY. I LOVE NEW YORK._  
**-1,293 people **like this_

**Arnold Shortman **Our last romantic walk on the beach turned violent pretty quickly. . .  
_**-134 people** like this_  
**Gerald Johansen:** LOL. How?  
**Arnold Shortman**: Some guy hit on Helga. Before I had the chance to do anything, Helga was beating him up.

**Gerald Johansen **I'm not ashamed to say I love Taylor Swift.  
**Brainy: **0_0 He's gone to the dark side now.  
**Jamie-O Johansen: **Yeah, you're definitely not a 12 year old girl.  
**-_Timberly Johansen_**_ likes this_  
**-Gerald Johansen**: 12 year old girls like Justin Beiber.  
**-Jamie-O Johansen:** And since you like Taylor Swift, which makes you a 12 year old girl, by the transitive property, you like Justin Beiber.  
_**-Phoebe Heyerdahl** likes this comment_

**Arnold Shortman:** Babewatch marathon. Missing the beach already.

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **shared a link: http:/ It Girl Magazine. com/ archive / 1999-23- HelgaPataki. htm and said "Found this while searching for an actress online. Thanks, Google!"**  
-Helga Pataki:** I HATE YOU, CURLY!

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **uploaded a photo to his album: "Stuff I've Photoshopped" and tagged **Helga Pataki **"I think she might have a future as a Victoria's Secret model."  
_**-Arnold Shortman **and **34 other people** like this_  
**Helga Pataki:** I think you should burn in Hell.

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki:** You really should be a model.  
**-Helga Pataki:** Shut up!

* * *

**Gerald Johansen** I just saw The fuckin' Sewer King climb out of a drain. He recognized me. I ran. He should be locked away or something.  
_**-Arnold Shortman** likes this_  
**Monkeyman:** I'm on it!

**Sid** "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."-God  
_**-12 people** like this_  
**Stinky Peterson: ***Galileo  
**Brainy**: You're both wrong. It was Abraham Lincoln  
**Lorenzo: **No, it was Einstein.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Apparently the new trend is streaking at midnight.  
**Wolfgang:** I was wondering why I saw all of these naked losers on my news feed. . .  
**Thaddues Gammelthorpe:** I started that!

**Helga Pataki **I swear to God all of my friends are high right now.  
_**-Phoebe Heyerdahl **and **Arnold Shortman** like this_

* * *

**Harold Berman **I just got an invitation from a college to join their synchronized swimming team. Damn it Coach Wittenburg.  
**Arnold Shortman: **WAYNE, WAYNE, COME BACK WAYNE.  
**-Helga Pataki: **That day will never not be funny.

**Sid** like this status and I'll tell you what's up.  
_**-1204 people** like this_  
**Helga Pataki: **Not this shit again.

**Campfire Lass** and** Chocolate Boy **like Chocolate Turtles.

**Gerald Johansen - Phoebe Heyerdahl: **I hope you're having fun in Japan, but I miss you a lot. Love you!  
_**-49 people** like this_

It's **WILLIE (JOLLY OLLY MAN)'s** BIRTHDAY! **Arnold Shortman** and **1276 People **have wished him a happy birthday:  
**Willie (Jolly Olly Man)** I hate you all.  
_**-12,087 people** like this_

**Arnold Shortman** - Happy birthday!

**Sid **- Happy birthday, dude.

See More

**Arnold Shortman Gerald Johansen **got me hooked on Taylor Swift.  
**Helga Pataki:** *face palm* Why am I dating you?  
**-Arnold Shortman:** Because you love me.  
**-Helga Pataki**: I think I'm gonna need a better reason than that.  
**-Gerald Johansen:** OH DAMN.

**+ Gerald Johansen, Arnold Shortman **and **Steely Phil **are now friends with **Rex Smythe Higgins III**

**Sid Arnold Shortman **and **Gerald Johansen **got me hooked on Taylor Swift.  
**Brainy:** Oh, fuck, not you too. Next thing you know you're all singing Justin Beiber

**Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johansen**, **Sid **and **12 other people** like Taylor Swift and Justin Beiber  
**-Brainy: **This is a joke, right?  
**-Brainy:** RIGHT?

**

* * *

**

**Brainy** likes Taylor Swift, Justin Beiber, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga and Miley Cyrus

**Brainy - Helga Pataki: **I fucking love you.

**Brainy - Helga Pataki:** Date me instead.

**Brainy - Helga Pataki**: I totally stalked you in fourth grade.

**Brainy - Helga Pataki**: *wheeze*

**Brainy **likes anal, fucking your mom, and killing people.

**Brainy **YOU'VE BEEN HACKED, MOTHER FUCKER.

* * *

**Arnold Shortman - Brainy:** You okay?

**Brainy - Arnold Shortman: **Yeah. Nothing a nice punch to the face from your girlfriend won't fix.  
**-Helga Pataki:** I wouldn't punch you in the face.

**Brainy - Helga Pataki:** Yes you would.  
**-Arnold Shortman:** I think you would.  
-**Helga Pataki **Yeah, I probably will. Next time I see you Briany, remind me.

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **Off to Paris again! I don't know when I'll be home! xxx  
_**-812 people** like this_  
**-Thaddeus Gammelthorpe**: I'll miss you!

**Harold Berman **CUPCAKE!  
**Sid: **Your stolen cat or the dessert?  
**Harold Berman: **The dessert, you idiot. That cat went to that mean old lady down the street.

**Gerald Johansen **Am I the only one who thinks John Mayer raped Taylor Swift? My proof: Have you heard the song 'Dear John'? "Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? the girl in the dress cried the whole way home." I'm onto you Mayer.  
**Helga Pataki:** I really don't like you without Phoebe around.

**Gerald Johansen - Helga Pataki:** I really don't like you at all.

**Helga Pataki - Gerald Johansen: **Oh that hurts so much. I wonder if there's a Taylor Swift song I can cry to?

**Gerald Johansen - Helga Pataki: **There are some things I want to say, but won't since you're dating Arnold/Phoebe's best friend. Consider yourself lucky, Pataki.  
**-Helga Pataki**: Alright, Tall Hair Boy.

**Stinky Peterson **is in the mood for some lemon pudding.  
_**-4799 people** like this_

**Arnold Shortman** College visit road trip. Ugh.  
**Helga Pataki:** Have fun. Love you.  
**-Arnold Shortman:** Love you too. I'll be home next week.

**Helga Pataki** Well since Phoebe, Eugene, Lila, Rhonda, and Arnold are away. . .baseball at Gerald Field anyone?  
_**-Wolfgang, Sid**, **Stinky Peterson **and **Harold Berman** like this_

**Sheena **is "Child Stuck in Elevator at Empire State Building For 10 Hours." Oh,** Eugene Horowitz**...

**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe **shared a link on his wall: "Why didn't we have YouTube as children? It would've come in handy on this day. . ." http:/www. youtube. com/results? Bunny+Pajama+Boy .html  
_**-Iggy **likes this_  
**Arnold Shortman: **Thanks, Curly.

**Edmund **Victory Party at **Wolfgang**'s tonight  
**Helga Pataki**: You're welcome for the win, by the way.

* * *

**Wolfgang** created a new photo album called "We Are The Champions" and tagged **Helga Pataki, Edmund, Sid **and **10 other people.  
**Showing 4 of 230 comments:  
**Brainy:** OMG.  
**Iggy:** . . .0_o?  
**Gerald Johansen: **Excuse me while I go cut my eyes out.  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** I never knew Helga had it in her...

**Helga Pataki - Wolfgang:** TAKE THOSE PICTURES OF ME OFF RIGHT NOW!

**Wolfgang - Helga Pataki:** Nope.

**Helga Pataki - Wolfgang:** You're a son of a bitch!

**Wolfgang - Helga Pataki: **It's not my fault you handle alcohol by taking off your shirt, do body shots, and then proceed to pass out pant-less in my bath tub.  
**-Helga Pataki:** I hate you so fucking much.

**Arnold Shortman** So apparently I missed something if I get 20 texts from everyone. What's up? _via Facebook for iPhone  
_**Wolfgang**: Your girlfriend is a drunk whore._  
_**Gerald Johansen**: What he means is, she was at a party last night and manged to get so drunk that she stripped, offered body shots and slept in the bath tub.  
_-_**Arnold Shortman: **Okay. . .

NEW PRIVATE MESSAGE TO: **Helga Pataki  
**FROM: **Arnold Shortman**

I'm a little concerned.

**-Helga Pataki: **About what?  
**-Arnold Shortman: **I'm worried that something bad could have happened to you.  
**-Helga Pataki: **But nothing did.  
**-Arnold Shortman: **That's not the point. Why were you drinking in the first place?  
**-Helga Pataki: **I've had alcohol before, Football Head. It's nothing to get worked up about.  
**-Arnold Shortman: **I'm also worried that you're spending too much time with Wolfgang.  
**-Helga Pataki: **What, are you my dad now?  
**-Arnold Shortman: **No, I just don't want you getting into trouble or getting hurt. Wolfgang's not a nice guy.  
**-Helga Pataki: **I'll be fine. What I do isn't your business.  
**-Arnold Shortman: **Yeah, it kind of is if I'm your boyfriend.  
**-Helga Pataki: **I'm calling you. I hate fighting over the Internet.

**Stinky Peterson **Well, Helga deleted her Facebook again. What is that, fifth time?  
_**-Lorenzo **likes this_

**Arnold Shortman **Fuck.  
**Gerald Johansen: **Taylor Swift makes everything better.  
**_-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd _**_likes this comment.  
_**Arnold Shortman:** This is serious, Gerald. I'm not going to be home for four days. You have to do something for me.  
-**Gerald Johansen: ***sigh*. . .You're going to make me watch Helga, aren't you?  
-**Arnold Shortman: **Yes.

**Helga Pataki **You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye.  
_-**Gerald Johansen** likes this_  
**Sid: **'Back to December' by TSwift. Nice.

* * *

**Wolfgang** Victory Party Party Deux baby!

**Sid Helga Pataki **HOOKED UP WITH **Lorenzo **AT **Wolfgang**'s!  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **SHUT THE FUCK UP.  
**Harold Berman: **NO WAY.  
**Iggy: **HOLY SHIT.  
**Brainy: **0_O

**Wolfgang** added 3 more photos to "We Are The Champions" and tagged **Helga Pataki, Lorenzo **and **2 other people****  
-Gerald Johansen **I just threw up EVERYWHERE! When the hell did this happen? I was there the entire night!  
**-Wolfgang: **It happened when you went to get more food from Ed's. Funniest shit I have ever seen.  
**-Lorenzo: **Well, I'm as good as dead. Nice knowing you.

**Sid - Helga Pataki: **You're a slut.

**Gerald Johansen - Helga Pataki: **WHY? And with LORENZO? Come on, Helga.

**Gerald Johansen - Helga Pataki: **If it makes you feel any better I asked Wolfgang to untag you from your other crazy pictures.

**Brainy - Helga Pataki: **So it's true then? I thought Curly just photoshopped them or something. . .

**Helga Pataki** Well, I guess four and a half months was a good run right?  
-**Phoebe Heyerdahl**: What did I miss?

**Arnold Shortman** I get a call while getting an interview and it's someone yelling hysterically on the other end. Then I get three more texts and a voicemail telling me to check Facebook...This better be important. _via Facebook for iPhone _

**Steely Phil **10 Things Not To Do In A College Interview: #1 - Cry In Front of Your Interviewer  
_**-Pookie** likes this_  
**-Arnold Shortman:** Thank you for telling the world, Grandpa.

**Gerald Johansen - Arnold Shortman:** You cried?

**Arnold Shortman - Gerald Johansen:** Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do when I find out the girl I love cheated on me?

**Wolfgang** Oh, man, I love summer vacation!  
_**-Edmund** likes this_

_

* * *

_

**Helga Pataki** is listed as single.

**Arnold Shortman **is listed as single.

**Helga Pataki **is off to Alaska to see **Olga Pataki. **Don't know if I'll be back.

**Arnold Shortman **Well. . .this is just fantastic. To top off the worst weekend of my life I find out that I didn't pass my AP Calculus exam. Great.**  
**

* * *

**Cousin Arnie **Suddenly my rumors don't seem so bad now.  
**Gerald Johansen:** NOBODY LIKES YOU.  
_**-238 people** like this comment._

**Helga Patki **just watched A Walk to Remember on the plane. Fucking bawled my eyes out in front of everyone and the flight attendant laughed in my face. What a bitch.  
_-**Stinky Peterson **likes this_

**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd **the best drama happens when I'm not around.  
_-**Stinky Peterson **likes this_

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki**: I still want to talk to you. Please, just answer one of my texts.

**Eugene Horowitz **is finally home! Hanging with **Sheena **and **Nadine **at Dinoland!  
_-**Stinky Peterson **likes this_

**Harold Berman **Much needed guy time. Playing poker and the new Halo!  
_**-**__**Stinky Peterson **and __**Thaddues Gammelthorpe** likes this_**  
Gerald Johansen:** I'm having a hard time convincing Arnold to come.  
**Stinky Peterson: **So let's bring it to him!

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki:** Please. I want to talk to you.

**Arnold Shortman **It's hard to turn down an invitation to guys night when everyone storms your house.  
_-**Stinky Peterson **likes this_

**Fuzzy Slippers** likes The Ghost Bride, The Headless Cabbie, Four-Eyed Jack, The Haunted Train, Wheezin' Ed, Pigeon Man, Big Cesar, Monkeyman and The Sewer King

* * *

**Steely Phil **I'm competing in another Old Iron Man today. I'm gonna kick Jimmy Kafka's butt.  
_**-Pookie** likes this_

**Arnold Shortman **Darling, you left my heart in pieces on the floor. . ._  
_**-Gerald Shortman: **You really need to cheer up. You're listening to Dino Spumoni records for mighty pete's sake!

**Sid **It's raining pretty hard tonight. Wonder if it'll flood.  
**-Nadine** Don't jinx it!

**Sheena** Yeah, it's flooding now.  
_**-Sid** likes this_  
**Nadine: **I blame Sid.

**Eugene Horowitz **likes The Abdicator and The Mauve Avenger.

**Sid - Stinky Peterson: **"Yahoo Soda, just drink it!" Please tell me you just saw that on TV!_  
_

**Stinky Peterson** I just saw my Yahoo Soda commercial on TV. Are we 9 years old again?  
_**-7,592 people** like this_

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki**: I still want to talk to you. Are you ever going to answer me?

**Nadine** So...who's still stuck in Hillwood?  
_**-Arnold Shortman** likes this_  
**Sid**: Have no fear, I am still here!  
**Stinky Peterson: **Me to!  
**Eugene Horowitz:** Me three!  
**Sheena:** Me four!  
**Brainy: **Me five!  
**Harold Berman:** Yeah, I'm still here.  
**Iggy: **Same.  
**Gerald Johansen:** I'm going to California to see Jamie-O today, so not me.  
**Thaddeus Gammelthorpe: **I am in Vegas with my parents at a Dry Cleaning Convention  
_**-Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** likes this_  
**Helga Pataki:** Alaska  
**Phoebe Heyerdahl:** Japan  
**Lila Sawyer: **Still in Pleasantville, but I miss you guys!  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd: **I miss you Nadine! I'll be home soon, I think!

**Arnold Shortman - Helga Pataki**: Please, Helga.

**Harold Berman **I'm so bored!  
**Arnold Shortman **Why don't you do the summer reading?  
_**-137 people** like this_

**Arnold Shortman **I'm so tired of this. I'm considering a quick trip to Alaska...Quick, someone be the voice of reason and stop me.  
_**-1,280 people **like this_

**Steely Phil - Arnold Shortman:** I am the voice of reason and there's a flight to Alaska leaving in half an hour. I'll be waiting in the Packard.

**Arnold Shortman** is at Hillwood International Airport.

**Helga Pataki **Oh, fuck no.

_

* * *

_**NEW TEXT MESSAGE:**

ARNOLD SHORTMAN: Helga, I just landed. Where's Olga's place?  
HELGA PATAKI: I went to Alaska to get away from you. Why the fuck did you come here?  
ARNOLD SHORTMAN: I want to talk to you.  
HELGA PATAKI: I don't. Get on a plane back to Hillwood.  
HELGA PATAKI: Look, I know I messed up. I know I cheated. I know I ran away from everything. But I'm just not ready to deal with the idea of not being with you.  
ARNOLD SHORTMAN: That's why I came out here. I'm not mad at you anymore. I don't care about it anymore, it's done, it's over, it's the past. We have to move on and learn from it. And I'm not moving on from this without you.  
HELGA PATAKI: Goddamn it, Football Head. Her address is 837 Pine Lane.  
ARNOLD SHORTMAN: See you soon.

* * *

**Sid:** So Arnold's now in Alaska. . .Who thinks they'll get back together?  
_**-178 people** like this_**  
Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** They better or I'm gonna have to beat someone's ass.

**Wolfgang** Who cares about football face and unibrow? It's such old news.  
**-Gerald Johansen** You're old news. Go to college already.  
**-_1830 people _**_like this comment_

**Helga Pataki - Gerald Johansen: **You are really mean without Phoebe around._  
_

**Eugene Horowitz **Carmen is coming back to Hillwood Opera!  
**Sheena: **Yay!  
**Gerald Johansen **This calls for a Special Field Trip!  
_**-138 people** like this_

* * *

**Arnold Shortman **is now in a relationship with **Helga Pataki  
**_-__**1,037, 792 people **__like this._**  
**Showing 2 of 100 comments  
**Rhonda Wellington Lloyd:** Good. Now I don't have to beat you up.  
**-Helga Pataki**: That has to be the biggest joke I've ever heard.  
**Gerald Johansen:** Finally! I was getting worried.

**Helga Pataki: **Senior year can't come fast enough. . .


End file.
